Wild Animation Network Wikia:Rules
General Rules # You must be 11 years old or older to make an account here. If anyone finds that you are to be under the age limit will be banned until further notice. Same goes with the # No swearing allowed. Our founder of the group has a "no swearing policy", so please don't swear if you're reading the rules. (Even if it's abbreviated). # No spamming. # No fighting or arguing what so ever. Even if you guys are in a conflict of someone's opinion or some nitpick. There is no reason to fight. Fighting will get you nowhere. Even if you bash the user of an opinion. # Don't harass, bully, or disrespect towards anyone. (Including yourself). # Don't say that the Wild Animation Network is a group related with the Cartoon Police groups. No offense, we are not warlike or rabid GoAnimate fanboys. We are nice people, we are not warlike, we don't do wars whatsoever, YouTube Wars, GoAnimate wars and Internet Wars don't exist. Even if you hate us for no reason. We didn't do anything bad to you. We don't support these groups at all. So please don't be that mean to us for no reason. # Please don't say "good users" or "bad users". It's because good and bad users don't exist. We are just users, and we are just people, so spread the word and say/believe not everyone is good or bad. # No grounded threats or any kind of threat in the community. That will lead you to get a strike in this community. Even if you are obsessed with the VGCP or any group that is considered a Cartoon Police Group. Threats are not allowed on YouTube, ever. # No more than two accounts on this community. If there are more than 2, will result in a strict ban. # Don't do mini-modding. If you see a user breaking a rule, don't tell him, tell an admin and they will take care of it. # Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. # No vandalism either! # Please be kind and show respect to the members and admins in the wikia, and the group as well. # No comments with racist language at all. Even if you think it's funny. It's not funny. It's not acceptable to use offensive words like that. But do not try pretending you're against racism or prove yourself a Klansman or a member of a person who is in the Klu Ku Klan, # Don't take things too seriously. Even if you are upset of something. There is no reason for that behavior. # Don't make fun of those who have autism. Even if you find this funny, it really hurts the people's feelings out here. We don't make fun of autism at all. Because making fun of autism is not OK. You will receive a strict talk for that. # And absolutely no "fake WAN" members allowed. Guys, the application to join the group has existed. USE IT! Why? Look at your channel. You need to ask us or the admins. Because if you are a fake WAN member, yes, it will lead you to a banishment from this community, severely. Admin Rules As well as the above rules, the staff has other obligations to help keep the Wikia fair and clean at the same time. These include, but are not limited to: * All admins are required to contact/warn "offending" members before blocking them. This will give the member time to voice their reasons for his/her actions. But so that order is kept, there will only be three warnings ("strikes") before the member in question is blocked for however long the admin in charge of the case sees fit. NOTE: Staff members with comment control and/or image control rights have the power to give strikes in their areas of authority. : This rule does not apply to users who spam, vandalize, swear, offend other users, users who are exceptionally rude, or unregistered users. * A super majority (three-quarters or more) of all active admins have to agree upon a rule and its phrasing before it can be added. All active admins are required to write a detailed report within ten days of their being notified of the rule's proposal. - This does not apply if they are away, sick, or busy in real life. At least seven days must elapse after all reports have been written and reviewed before any rule can be passed. If there is only one active admin, no changes may be made to the rules. # For rules pertaining to chat, mods also get a vote. The procedure is otherwise followed as dictated above. # For rules pertaining to images, IC gets a vote. The procedure is otherwise followed as dictated above. # For rules pertaining to comments, CC gets a vote. The procedure is otherwise followed as dictated above. * Before a user is granted admin status, all active admins have to agree upon the candidate, and are required to write a detailed report within ten days of their being notified of a user's candidacy. This does not apply if they are away, sick, or busy in real life. At least seven days must elapse after all reports have been written and reviewed before any candidate can be made an admin. * Prospective admins will intern for a one month (30 day) trial period. After that time, all previous admins will review the work of the candidate from that time and recast their vote. NOTE: Though the intern will have admin rights, they will not be considered a "full admin" until after the second vote. *# The same system as described in the two preceding rules is also followed when mods, CC, and IC are promoted, with the exception being that all members of a particular staff position get to vote for others to be added into the same position. That is admins vote for all positions and mods vote for mods, CC for CC, and IC for IC. * A member of staff is considered inactive after being away from the Wikia for three months. * Should a member of staff be away from the Wikia for one year or more, that person will be removed from their position and be given Rollback/VIP status. Should they later return and wish to rejoin the staff, they need only ask and they shall be given their rights back. * If it is noticed amongst the staff that one member is not performing their duties in a way that benefits the site, then a review process can be initiated where all active staff members (admins, mods, CC, and IC) write reports on whether they think that member should be removed from staff. If a super majority (three-quarters) agrees that the user should be removed, then they will be given notice five days prior to their rights being removed. If in that time they have changed their ways of doing things, then a second review process will start. If there has been no change, then they will be removed. * To be considered a candidate for any staff position, a user must be in good standing with the Wikia for at least six months. For admins: one year. It is not required that a user be given a “lower” position before they are made admins. "Strike" Warnings * Strike 1: You have a message saying you have a strike. Two more strikes will lead to banishment. * Strike 2: You have another message saying you have a second strike. One more strike, you will get the third one. * Strike 3: You have received all three strikes. Now, you will be banned after this. * Blocked: You have disobeyed and disrespected all of the rules in our community. You will be blocked. Category:Community